


But, Like, How Would They Dance, Though?

by Earth Anon (Anonymous_Earth)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Gen, I just really like dancing and stuff and so, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Some Plot, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Earth/pseuds/Earth%20Anon
Summary: A collection of drabbles/headcanons about dancing with your favorite dSMP character. Anything about minors is strictly platonic, characters tagged are either posted or planned, BUT requests are OPEN for more characters!There's also some plot? it's mostly just a "monster-of-the-week" type sitch tho,, oneshots with an overarching storyline.(NOT BETA READ OR FORMATTED L)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Eret (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Floris | Fundy/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Toby Smith | Tubbo & You, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Dream

_"I wasn't planning on dancing with the head-honcho of the server, but when the cards fell and the hooded man stood before me with an outstretched hand, I wasn't about to risk getting smited to say no."_

Dancing with **DREAM** includes...

Dream is an interesting partner, he's big on making sure that you stay close enough for him to whisper to you if need be. After all, he wouldn't have chosen you as his partner if he didn't have something planned. 

He keeps his hands beside yours, puppeteering your movement and stringing you along, his movements almost strangely at synchronous with the music. He, as anticipated, only cared to dance because he had something up his sleeve. A proposition, that even his greatest enemy (which you pawed at the title for, but simply weren't bothered enough by him to claim), wouldn't be able to refuse. Freedom from his reign. A chance at surviving his future attacks on anywhere you called home. All in exchange for an item you possessed. A robotic canary with cameras in its ruby eyes. The small bird was crafted by your own hands, with the help of a towering hybrid, and it was your prizes possession

The music swelled, and you denied the offer. You weren't naïve, Dream's hunger for power and leverage was clear, and with your creation, surveillance would be easy. After your refusal, his hands tightened in yours, before one displaced itself all together to spin you. His movements went from elegant and gentle to forceful and almost unsteady as he silently threatened you to change your mind.

He tried every trick in the book in that 3 minute piano song. None worked. Even with his lips ghosting yours, a hand against your waist, and his storming eyes boaring into yours, you held your ground. 

When the song ended, it was evident he'd lost the battle. You left his side with a triumphant smile, grabbing a champagne flute from a butler and bantering idly with the suited man before going on your way. He was tempted to follow after you, watching you for the rest of the party for leaving him frustrated and unsuccessful. 

You, on the other hand, looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, as a chipper tune picked up, and two boys approached, excitedly gazing at you. 


	2. TommyInnit And Tubbo

_"Look, I love those boys like my brothers. I couldn't not dance with them."_

Dancing with **TOMMY** and **TUBBO** includes...

It felt like fate, seeing the teens before you. Each had a hand extended out, waiting for you to put your glass down before tugging you into their ring-around-the-rosy style spin. Tommy's laughter shrieked above the light-hearted piano music, and Tubbo's was close in volume.

Of course, the taller of the two had something to prove, so he broke the circle and pulled you into his chest, bubbling with laughter as he began to spin and 'waltz' in a way best described as childish. You enjoyed the moment, feeling younger than you had in years as he haphazardly dragged you around the dancefloor.

As the music began to end, Tommy perked up with a blood-chilling idea. Despite your hesitance, the boy spun you once last time before attempting a dip, cracking a joke at just the right time to make you both lose your footing.

You prepared to feel the sharp pain of tile against your skull, but were caught off guard as you heard a soft shout, and felt two arms catch you. Tommy didn't get the pleasure, and ate tile before bursting into another fit of laughter on the ground, his red suit definitely coated in dust at this point. 

You turned to your savior, finding a trill of surprise as you made out the green-clad form of Tubbo making sure you were alright. The kid always surprised you with his strength. He stood back once he'd confirmed you were okay, before sheepishly holding out a hand as a delicate tune picked up. 

You smiled and took his offered hand, placing a hand on his shoulder while he placed one carefully on your waist, almost hesitant to touch the area. You both swayed, and you faintly noticed how robotic his movements were. You remembered him saying something about not knowing how to dance, so you assumed he was trying to remember the steps to a waltz.

This proved to be the case, as he got more comfortable with the steps, his movements got more fluid. By the middle of the song, the two of you were laughing and chatting idly as you floated along the dance floor. He spoke about politics, spring, and his current classes. You spoke about your own studies, along with books you've read, and paintings you've completed. Tommy was chatting with Wilbur by the refreshments table, but the way the man's eyes flicked towards you didn't go unnoticed. 

As the third song of the night concluded, you pulled away from Tubbo, feeling satisfied with the light, but meaningful, conversations you'd shared. You curtsied and he bowed, before you both walked towards the refreshments table to join the others. 

The conversation between you four was idle, but you felt a small pang of excitement as Wilbur spoke of another event planned, a masquerade to find a worthy courter for Majesty Eret. You didn't care much for the chance at courting the royal, finding their friendship much more fulfilling, but something about the anonymity of being masked struck a nice chord.

It struck such a nice chord, that you hardly noticed when Wilbur said something about a con-man who'd taken to the streets of his country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOooOoOOO minor ploOoOoOt,, for real this plot isn't gonna be very, important. It's just a way to introduce the characters so they can all have their own setting.  
> Because REALLY,, as fun as it would be to have them waltz,, men like Sapnap and Quackity wouldn't fair well in such a stoic environment,, I have something else planned for those boys


End file.
